Fento
by RachelTepes
Summary: The Chase accidentally explored a secret island that has a history. They need to find a guide who can tell them where they are and how to go back. Rated T for violence and theme. READ my Profile to see the background of Fento. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: The Promise

**Prologue:**

The Promise

**Author's Note: I'm actually a shy person. Big thanks for a special friend of mine for encouraging me to post this…. story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase and its characters and storyline. I only own my plot and an OC of mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime in the past.<strong>

A girl is sitting on a log at the Kerrie Beach. She looked melancholic as she stares at the orange dusk sky.

_I don't think I have the capability to lead my kin. I really want to freeze time as it is now._

A black haired boy walked towards the girl from the direction of a nearby volcano.

_That guy.. I thought I successfully ditched him at the nearby Gorgos Dungeon.. He's powerful than I thought._

"You… You kill so fast.. Isn't that cheating to use your powers against a bet with a knight like me?" the black haired boy said.

The girl chuckled. She didn't expect this.

"Oh.. I thought you're aiming to be a powerful and brave knight famous enough to be a legend. This should be a walk in the park now"

"You're…. Of course it is. However, to explore that old City, the cemetery at the north all the way to Gorge of Oath and here, it's natural to be exhausted."

The girl chuckled again.

"Oh.. Speaking of the bet, you win this time. You managed to catch up with me."

"Heh… after a month of training with you.. YESS!"

_I really want to be with him and train him with the ways of hell._

"I'll give you a special sword as a reward. Now with this, you can explore the mysterious cemetery at the north volcano and later the other continents for your future missions."

The girl smiled.

"Since your brief training and test is over, I'll be leaving you and join my kin in Fento."

The boy didn't react at first.

"You're leaving?"

"I must."

"I see"

Traces of disappointment and sadness can be found on the black knight's face.

"I'll do what I can do. In return, promise me that you'll protect what you must protect here in Bermesiah. Become a man worthy of praises and pages in history books"

"Yeah."

The boy smiled.

"Then after what we need to do, let's see each other again."

"It's a promise."

The two smiled and shared a pinky promise.

"Thanks for everything, -"

The wind obscured the sound which should be her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Yuu woke up in her bed at her quarters.

_That dream again… I don't even know why I had that dream. Everytime I had that dream, I can't hear the last part which should be that girl's name._

She sat on her bed.

_I should ease up my mood. Maybe I should walk in the Shore of Gates for a while._

She prepares to leave her tent.

As she surveyed the skies for the time, she thought it's early enough to walk and meditate.


	2. Chapter 1: Crossroads

**Chapter 1:**

Crossroads

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase and its characters and storyline. I only own my plot and an OC of mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Shrine of Ruin<strong>

(3rd Person POV)

"Now what should we do?" Elesis asked no one in particular.

"Now that we have beaten Nemophilia, we should explore the shrine. We might find something interesting." Arme indirectly answered Elesis' question.

"Hmm.. That should be a great idea. Mari might find clues about her past here and we might find a legendary item of some sorts." Ronan said.

Mari just kept her thoughts to herself and observed her surroundings intently.

"Another almost pointless item hunt. We never find an item that we originally planned to look for. Like at Kastulle Ruins." Lass sneered.

"Well, you could go back to the Castle if you don't want to, Ninja Boy." Sieghart said.

"I have no choice but to escort my cute mage even if I think this is a hunt that I don't like." Lass countered.

"Lass…" Arme couldn't help but blush a little after hearing those kinds of words from him. He used to be a little… distant.

"Anyways, we could get a book or two that could get our stupid mage interested here." Elesis laughed a bit after saying those words.

"Elesis, stop provoking Arme. Even if we did find something interesting here, we should report back to Knight Master after our little detour." Lire said.

"Okay, sorry." Elesis apologized.

Ronan thought, _She changed.. Well, she matured a little_. Ronan couldn't hide his smile.

"What are you smiling about, Ronan?" Ryan asked.

"No.. nothing. We should get going then." Ronan replied.

The Chase decided to start walking for their short walk. The halls of the shrine are extravagant and big but very eerie and not-of-this-world. There are magical runes all over the walls. They started to notice that they descended to the shrine's basement hall.

"I reaalllllllyyyyyyyyy don't like this place" Amy pouted.

"D..Don't worry, Amy. We have cleared this dungeon so there should be no monster here." Jin comforted.

"I know. You'll protect me whenever there're monsters, right?" Amy winked. _But seriously, I feel that the halls and walls of this dungeon will give birth to something. Something's not right. This feeling is so similar to the Castle of Dominion._

"Y..Yeah.." Jin blushed.

"….Sorry to disturb your irreplaceable time but I think that something's not right. I could feel a presence here even if we cleared it." Dio said.

Amy thought, _If that's so, I'm not wrong which means there's something here. _

"It's like a demonic presence. However, I might be wrong." Ley said.

"Oh.. Then if it's an enemy we should beat that up. Who knows what that one plans to do after we won against Nemophilia." Elesis brightened up. _Another challenge. I can train myself until I'm satisfied._

"We should hurry then" Zero said.

After 15 minutes of brisk walking, the Chase found a strange room in the basement with a very big door. It's almost as big as Zen. There are glowing characters etched on the door. It's like a magical rune of some sorts that neither of Highlander's, Asmodian's or Deity's.

"The presence we felt must be inside." Ley said as she levitates and examines the runes on the door.

"Very strange characters. I think we should read it to open this door." Ronan commented.

"We can translate this together. Mari and I will try to read this out loud and see if it has an effect on this door. Sieghart and Dio please assist us on those characters on that rune that we don't understand." Arme said.

Sieghart and Dio nodded.

"I'll see if force can work on that gigantic door." Elesis said. _However, I think a door this big can't be moved at least, physically._ "Jin, let's do this!"

"Okay, here I go" Jin charged up his chi.

"Here I go! Triple Slash!" Elesis released one of her powerful moves as a Knight. Purple flames erupted from her sword and she slashed the door with her sword three times.

Almost at the same time, Jin released his chosen move. "Hyaaa! Fist of Ten Thousand Hells!" Jin generated a chi orb and attacked the door with this exploding move.

However, after the smoke cleared, there is almost no damage done. Scratches and vents are still evident proving the intensity of the "Red Skills".

"This door's sturdier than I thought." Elesis said.

"Physical and chi attacks affect it but we need a lot of stamina to take this down." Jin

"Alright, we're finished." Arme exclaimed.

"..Let's do this.." Mari talked.

"I think the runes can be read as .."

"_Thiron Puberissa Fentorun_." Arme and Mari chanted.

As soon as they chanted those words, the door repaired itself. Weird sounds can also be heard inside the walls.

"Nice… Arme. What should my reaction be?" Elesis raised an eyebrow.

"Eh..? I think the translation should be right." Amre examined the runes again.

"Heh… I think we should attack the door together. With our combined powers, we can take down that annoying door." Sieghart said with both annoyed and amused tone.

As the Chase readied their weapons, the weirds sounds suddenly stopped, confusing and startling the Chase.

"Wha~?" Ryan and Ronan were surprised.

The door opened by itself. Smoke escaped form the inside of the room.

"Well.. I guess your translation was right." Elesis said.

"Of course, who do you think I am..?" Arme boasted.

After the smoke subsided, the room was revealed to have portal with a book floating on the middle. There are no other items inside except the said portal.

"Nice treasure room." Lass said sarcastically.

"..We should examine this portal.. We all know that only a few can forge a portal that can withstand time.." Mari said.

"Oh..! You're right." Elesis said. "Let me touch this for a little bit, then!"

"No!" Arme tried to stop Elesis but to no use. She already touched the book after the last letter escaped from her mouth. The portal book glowed and teleported Elesis to God-knows-where.

Seeing that his precious granddaughter disappeared from his sight, Sieghart lost his cool. "WE SHOULD FOLLOW HER AT ONCE!" Sieghart almost yelled. The commanding voice resounded and echoed in the halls.

"Wait!" Mari said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Arme asked.

"Give me a second.. I'll analyze this portal first. We don't know how many this portal can accommodate." Mari replied.

"Mari, can you please do it quickly!" Ronan's voice is also tainted with concern.

"Yes, of course. Give me a moment." Mari said.

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Shore of Gates<strong>

(Yuu's POV)

_That dream.. It's been a long time since I started to have that dream._

_I should really thank General Zwein for taking care of me and adopting me all this time._

I really like the scenery at the Shore of Gates and I didn't know why. I can meditate and concentrate properly here.

The Shore of Gates is full of non-operating portals. No one in this island really knows how to use these things and where they lead to.

While I am in deep thoughts, a portal gate on the floor suddenly glowed. _That surprised me! Who thought that one of the gate portals here actually worked!_

"Wha!" The portal suddenly made weird sounds and my instincts kicked in. I prepare to strike whatever will come out if it proved to be hostile.

As the gate portal worked, the light from it slashed the darkness of night and the sound alarmed like a cow horn.


	3. Chapter 2: Formalities

**Chapter 2:**

Formalities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase and its characters and storyline. I only own my plot and an OC of mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Shore of Gates<strong>

(Elesis' POV)

"Wha~" I heard a girl's voice. I can't see her clearly because of the light from the portal that I'm on. _This thing uses too much light._

The light gradually vanished but the time allotted isn't enough for my eyes to adjust so I closed them.

"Who.. are you? How did you get here? Where are you from?" was the girl's barrage of questions after my body materializes on the other side, I guess.

I tried to open my eyes and thank Zen they adjusted.

In front of me, there is a girl with brown hair and caramel eyes. She's wearing a strange gray coat matched with a black skirt and a weird right hand… no it's a CLAW. I could describe it as a bigger version of Dio's Rake Hand but it's made of some kind of metal or some alloy. She's staring at me and is observing me all this time. I also noticed she lowered her guard after assuming I'm not hostile.

"Yes? Who are you?" I said. I stopped myself from asking too many questions. It will end up as a barrage like what she did a while ago.

(Yuu's POV)

_I can assume this knight's not hostile. However to wear a red armor in this island, is she nuts? Mobility is the most important advantage we, humans have against those local ghouls wandering.. wait.. the disturbing light and the loud weird sound earlier.. must have alerted the ghouls._

"I will explain later. I can assume you're not from this island." I said to the red-haired girl. _Guh. Still using a sword. Seriously, where is she from?_ I held her hand as I started to sprint. _Maybe we can be safe if we hide our presence. Best guess: to the outpost._

"Where are we going?" the girl said. She's still confused.

We hide ourselves behind a log.

"To the outpost. We can be safe there. For the meantime, please be quiet. You might alert the ghouls." I replied.

"Ghouls? There are no ghouls on any continent I have been. Where am I? Ellia? Xenia?" she whispered.

"Huh? What's Ellia and Xenia? Some kind of food?" _Maybe that are the lands General Zwein is talking about. He said that there are lands outside Fento. Maybe this girl's.._

I noticed that the ghouls flocked to where this red-haired girl came from. There are four of them. I, alone, can't slay them all. If this girl's from another land, maybe we can win against those ghouls.

"HUH? You don't even know Ellia or Xenia?" the girl stood up thus revealing our hiding spot.

_Oh great…Now the option of ambushing them is gone._

The ghouls now noticed her and prepared to attack her. The girl noticed this and countered the attack of a ghoul. She slashed the left arm of the ghoul with her sword. The decapitated arm is now flying in the air.

_She doesn't know how to fight in this island._

"Serves you right." she smiled.

However, the flying arm suddenly attached itself to the ghoul's arm like nothing happened.

"What the?" her voice is now surprised. "Black blood?"

"Attack their heart or slash their head off." I shouted. _I'll not allow them to.._

I joined the fray and took advantage of the situation to attack the ghoul that's showing his back to me.

"Fatal Blitz!" I used my first move. Silver flames erupted from my Gospel Claw. I attacked the ghoul in his left chest. I strike it with precision and I got what the ghoul's weakness. It's beating heart.

(Elesis' POV)

"Black Blood?" I saw that thing's blood flying after I slashed its arm off. _That ghoul just healed itself after being slashed._

I heard the brown-haired girl shouted "Attack their heart or slash their head off". _Oh. I see._ _So that's the weakness of these ghoul thingies._

But before I can thank her for the pointer, I saw her ambushed one ghoul.

"Fatal Blitz!" She strikes the ghoul's chest with precision and she pulled what seems to be the thing's beating heart.

"So that's their weakness. Thanks for telling me." I said as I slashed the ghoul's head off.

"You're surprisingly capable." she said.

"Of course, I'm the leader of Grand Chase." I replied.

"Magnum Break!" I stabbed the third ghoul's chest with my sword multiple times and the final fatal blow did the job. I successfully pierced its heart.

"Three down" I said.

"Bullet Rain!" the girl used one of her skills and fired five bullets targeting the ghoul. Just like what she did earlier, she fired the bullets with great precision and the ghoul's head was literally blown off.

"Grand Chase?" she asked after the commotion.

"Oh right, you don't know where Ellia or Xenia, right? There's no way you can actually know the group Grand Chase." I replied.

"Anyways, where am I? Also, I forgot to ask your name." I inquired.

She examined the ghoul's dead bodies first and ensured that they're dead before answering my question. _These ghouls look like they're living humans corrupted by some kind of control, no, corruption magic or something._

"My name's Yuu. Can I ask your name first, Ms. Knight?" she said.

"I'm Elesis. Just like what I said earlier, I'm the leader of Grand Chase, an elite group of warriors." I replied.

After confirming that the ghouls are dead, Yuu started to walk maybe towards the Outpost she said earlier.

"I need to report this to outpost so I'll be explaining things while we're brisk walking." Yuu said.

"Oh."

"You're in Fento Island, an island that's currently at war." Yuu said.

"Huh?" was all I can reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Shrine of Ruins, Gateway Room<strong>

(3rd Person POV)

"Finished." Mari said.

"So what did you find out?" Arme asked.

"This portal is a one-way portal. After using this, you can't go back by using where you exit." Mari replied.

"Go on." Sieghart said. He recovered his composure.

"Due to its old age, this portal can only accommodate 7 people. Minus Elesis, that'll be 6 of us." Mari said.

"If we can't go back after we use this, how can we go back and for us not to get lock inside wherever that leads to?" Ronan asked.

"Mari can use her own portal to teleport us. Thus Mari will use one of the slots to go wherever Elesis has gone to. She'll plant a teleporter here and another one on the other side." Lire explained. Mari, then, used her Polaris powers to plant a teleporter gate.

"Good thinking. We should decide who will go and use the other five slots." Dio said.

"Then I'll.." Ryan was cut off by Ronan. "I'll go!"

Sieghart simply raised his hand, indicating that he wants to use a slot.

"Three more." Ley said. "Okay, I'll go"

"Tch.. Ronan cut me off there. I'll go too." Ryan said.

"I wanna go too!" Amy said. "I wanna explore other places."

"Eh..! Ryan, switch with me. Please?" Jin asked Ryan.

"Don't worry. I'll protect her for you. And besides, I want to see myself if there's a virgin forest on the other side." Ryan said.

"Okay. Protect her for me." Jin whispered to Ryan.

"So the rest of us will report to Knight Master about what happened here." Zero said.

Mari, Sieghart, Ronan, Ryan, Amy and Ley touched the book like what Elesis did. Just like Mari's prediction, the Book stopped glowing and levitating after they used it.

"Okay.. Let's get going then. All we can do now is to trust them." Dio said.

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Shore of Gates<strong>

(3rd Person POV)

"Where are we?" Sieghart said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

The skills Yuu used here are her first and second skill. I'm still thinking of a good third skill.

How's the battle scene? This is my first time writing a fic so..

**Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 3: Explanation

**Chapter 3:**

Explanation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase and its characters and storyline. I only own my plot and an OC of mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Frenzied Forest<strong>

(Yuu's POV)

"You're in Fento Island, an island currently at war." I explained to Elesis.

"Huh?" was all she can reply. Maybe she was dumfounded.

"Fento? At war with whom?" Elesis asked.

"With some Asmodians and Vampire Lords. The ghouls that we faced earlier are humans bitten and corrupted by those Vampire Lords. We, the human slayers, left in this island are struggling to survive. We don't even know why the Vampire Lords stopped their aggressive front. I heard they're searching for the lost Vampire Queen in this island to boost their control and corruption powers." I explained.

"Oh..Then why is this island isolated? From what we talked about earlier, I can say that we, on the other side don't know about this island's existence. The same goes for you guys. Thinking isn't really my forte" Elesis said.

_This is bad. I can sense a Vampire Lord closing in. Maybe he sensed that his familiars are killed._

"We should hurry. I can sense a Vampire Lord coming." I told Elesis.

"We should beat him up then." Elesis replied faster than I thought.

"I want to beat up that royalty bat however I need to report first. And if we're lucky, the senate will issue a search party to see if you have someone after you."

"Speaking of which, my good-for-nothing grandfather must have followed me here. We should go back."

"How many are you guys?" I inquired.

"We're 13 when we explored Shrine of Ruins. We found an ancient portal there and I touched it. After that, I found myself here in.. Fento." Elesis explained.

_Thirteen? If the other members of this so-called Grand Chase are capable as she is, we can win against four Vampire Lord. However, I wish they're all humans._

"Then let's go back. I need to find out if they followed you." I said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Elesis exclaimed.

We stopped walking towards the Outpost and started to go back.

_Even if I said that, I'm still nervous. To actually fight a Vampire Lord.._

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Shore of Gates<strong>

(Sieghart's POV)

"Where are we?" I asked no one at all.

"This is very peculiar.." Mari said as she surveyed the shore.

_Are these portals? I think they're not working though._

"Are they working?" Ryan asked referring to the portal gates.

"I think they're not. And this place is not in any places that we've been." Ronan said.

Ley levitated farther. She called the rest of us and showed us what she saw, a strange corpse not very far away from where we appeared.

"Guys, I think Elesis has been to this place." Ley said pointing to the ghoul's corpses.

"Then the possibility of different places the portal can teleport us is crossed out" Mari said.

She started to concentrate and build the Teleporter Gate.

"Yucckkk. They're gross." Amy complained.

"Black Blood? _What a weird corpse._ Something is telling me there's something's strange with that corpse." I said.

We started to walk the direction where Ley found the corpse.

As we are walking, Amy decided to break the silence.

"Strange forest. It's gloomy."

"Yeah, Amy's right. I can feel that it's corrupted. Just like the time when we first visited the Forest of Life when Lady Gaia was still corrupted." Ryan said.

"I can feel that the demonic presence we felt on the book is all over the place." Ley said.

"So, by defeating that whoever can restore this place back?" I said. "Interesting"

_Why is this place so nostalgic? As if, I visited this place once many years ago._

"I think we alerted the local mon… What are they?" Ronan said. "They're definitely human."

A dozen ghouls prepare to attack the group.

"They are human but there's someone controlling them" I said.

"The controller must have corrupted them from their very blood." Ley said.

"I will not forgive anyone who did this." Ryan's tone has a handful of anger. _I can understand how you feel. To experiment on humans, the proprietor must be a Demon or some sort._

We readied our weapons to fight these things.

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Frenzied Forest<strong>

(Yuu's POV)

"There!" I pointed a group of six people currently fighting the ghouls.

"Those guys must be your comrades." I said to Elesis.

"Yep, they are. Let's go and help them." Elesis' voice is full of excitement.

"Wait.. We'll observe for a while." _Those guys.. just like Elesis at first, they don't know how to slay those ghouls._

"What should we observe?"

"Just wait."

"….."

_They're.. some of them aren't human…_

(3rd Person POV)

"These monsters' self recovery is awesome." Sieghart said.

"No matter how many times they're cut, they resume fighting again a few seconds after." Ryan said.

"I'm getting mad now!" Amy said. "Haa! Pink Death Parade!" Amy transformed into a Pink Barney hailed from the gnome of the fictional Godzilla. She stomped the ground two times, powerful enough to send the enemies flying, then she released a pink laser beam from her mouth.

Amy hit one of the ghouls and she luckily created a hole on the ghoul's chest, killing it.

Mari noticed that the one Amy hit with the Barney's Laser attack didn't revived after getting hit.

"Guys, attack their chest!" Mari said.

"Maybe their weakness is their heart.. " Ley reinforced Mari's assumption as she successfully killed one with the use of her Secret Passage move.

"Let's see for ourselves then." Ronan attacked one of the ghouls and "Rune Spiral!"

He pinpointed where the ghoul's heart should be and released the skill there. He successfully jabbed the ghoul's heart and crushed it inside. He noticed it didn't recover after getting hit by that kind of fatal move.

"They're right! Try it, Sir Sieghart." Ronan said.

"Heh.. All right! Take this! ." Sieghart said as he dodged the attacks of the ghouls he's fighting.

"Iron Crusher!" He slammed his sword on the ground hitting one of the ghoul and slashing the left side of its chest, killing it.

(Yuu's POV)

_I think they're, if not more than, equal to Ms. Elesis' capability. However, I don't like the fact that some of them aren't human. _

"Let's go!" I told Elesis.

"That's what I'm waiting for!" Elesis said as she rushed to the battlefield.

_I guess she really like intense battles. I won't lose when it comes to battles._

I joined the fray too, killing one of the ghouls as I ran.

After slaying all of the ghouls, the group looked at me.

"Oh.. This's Yuu. A newfound friend, I guess." I heard Elesis said so.

That made my heart skip a beat. _Friend, huh?_

"This's my grandfather, Sieghart" pointing at the handsome knight clad in black armor. "Heh.. Yo~" he said.

_Grandfather? Do humans on the other side live that long.. Cool._

"This's Ronan" This time an indigo knight. _I can sense this guy knows magic too. _"It's a pleasure to meet you" he just greeted me.

"She's Mari" showcasing a weird girl. _Heterochromia? Cool and weird. _"..." the weird girl just stared at me.

"This one's Amy" a pink(!) haired girl. _Pink? Is that possible? I thought Chitose is the only exception. Still, the lands they came from.. Weird.. _"Nice to meet you" she said in overly cheerful tone.

"This treehugger here is named Ryan" _An elf? At least he looks trusty. "_At yer service" the elf smiled.

"And she's Ley" pointing to an Asmodian. _A demon! What's a demon doing here? _

Before she greet me, I entered battle stance.. _I don't know if that girl can be trusted._

"W..Why is a demon here?" I demanded answer from Elesis.

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, ?<strong>

(3rd Person POV)

"I saw an Asmodian earlier, my Master.."

"Heh.. Interesting.. On the side of the humans?"

"Yes, my master.. the new ones doesn't seem to be normal warriors."

"We can play with them while we search for our missing Queen."

The guy sitting on the throne smirked.

"Then when we find her, it's time to exterminate those pesky Slayers."

"Hahahahahahahaha"

The sound of his laugh echoed inside the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I don't really have anything to do so.. 3rd chapter for the day xD


	5. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Chapter 4:**

Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase and its characters and storyline. I only own my plot and an OC of mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Frenzied Forest (Dawn)<strong>

(Elesis' POV)

"W..Why is a demon here?" Yuu demanded.

_I forgot.. The enemies they fight here. Ley is one of them._

"She's a member of Grand Chase. She has proven herself many times before." I pointed.

"A demon's a demon. I can't trust her." Yuu's glaring at Ley.

_I can feel her hatred oozing out. Maybe she experienced more than what I can imagine._

Ley smirked. "I can understand my kind's inhumane sometimes. However, I'm not associated with this place nor I care about what happens here."

(Sieghart's POV)

_That Ley… She's spraying oil on fire._

I looked at this Yuu girl. She looks.. almost identical to _that_ person.

_Impossible.. We sealed that.. Wait.. _I thinked deeper.

_If this is that land, she might be…_

I was brought back to the reality when Ronan tapped my shoulder.

"Sir Sieghart.." I looked at him.

"I think we should hear her story first. We can go back to Bermesiah whenever we want because we now have Elesis and Mari finished the portal for our trip back." Ronan said.

"Okay.. Let's hear her story, then. I wish it isn't boring though." I said.

However, it seems that we're too late… A battle has begun between the Slayer and the Summoner.

* * *

><p><strong>Bermesiah, Grand Chase Mansion<strong>

(3rd Person POV)

"What did you say? You guys found a portal deep inside the Shrine of Ruin. And Elesis and the others are exploring it." Knight Master inquired if her hearing it right.

"That's right, Knight Master." Lire said.

"Demonic Energy can be felt on the book on the Portal," Dio said.

"Then why did you let Sieghart, Mari, Amy, Ryan and Ley to follow Elesis alone?" Knight Master's voice is inflicted with concern though she's trying hard to hide it.

"Mari calculated how many the portal can accommodate. Then, we decided to split the slots on the volunteers." Arme said.

"We'll go back as soon as possible. I think Mari had connected the portals by now." Lass said.

"Alright.. We'll sent an envoy to tell the Elesis and the others that they need to report what's on the other side then, we'll wait for the envoy's report first before deploying all Grand Chasers without mission. I have the hunch that the other side where they gone is on a whole new level." Knight Master gave her command.

"How can you say so, Knight Master?" Jin asked.

"If it's a place where Sieghart can sleep freely, they should be back by now." Knight Master explained.

"I see. So who'll be the envoy?" Zero inquired.

"Can I be the envoy?" Jin requested. _I can be with Amy if I'll be the envoy._

"No, I have someone else on my mind." Knight Master replied faster than the wind.

Jin thought, _That was fast.._

"Who?" the Chasers asked in unison.

"Arme." Knight Master said.

"Ehhh! Why me?" Arme said. _I wanna bake a pie for Lass. Sigh, another mission._

"I need you to extract Mari from the frontlines to research about wherever and whatever she'll report. The library is going to be free for you two if you come back with her. Just don't conduct experiments inside"

"Oh.. Understood. I'll prepare to leave as soon as possible, Knight Master." was all Arme can reply. _My precious time with Lass. T.T_

"The rest of you rest for the time being. You just finished a mission I gave you, afterall." Knight Master said sympathetically.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bermesiah, Ferry at Gaikoz' Castle<strong>

(3rd Person POV)

"At last! My mission's finished." a girl at the ferry stretched her arms and relaxed.

She's holding a blue umbrella in one hand.

_Now time to report to Knight Master. Wait.. How can I get to the castle again? _

_I forgot the path because I've been away for almost a month.._ _Maybe, I should ask for directions.. No.. that would be embarrassing._

"Are you lost again, mistress?" an ice fairy asked the girl who appears to be her master.

"A..a little. Can you remember the path, Celcius?" the girl asked.

"Of course. Let's get going then, mistress." Celcuis said.

* * *

><p><strong>Shrine of Ruin, Basilisk's Room<strong>

(3rd Person POV)

"We should catch up with them! Hurry, Sapphire." a girl with red hair said. "And why is that guy with us?" pointing to a orange-haired guy behind Sapphire.

"Of course, Shamrock-nii is with us because he's actually worried about us, Scarlet." Sapphire said to her sister.

"Hmp." Scarlet said as she opened the door leading to Nemophilia.

"We should get going too, Sapphire." Shamrock said.

The three Saffrons entered Nemophilia's lair.

"Oh. They already finished it." Scarlet said. Disappointment is evident in her voice.

"Should we leave then? I bet they're waiting for us back at the mansion." Sapphire said.

"Going back?" Shamrock asked his sisters.

"Yes." Sapphire and Scarlet said.

"Then greet the rest of Grand Chase for me. I'll investigate here for a while."

Scarlet started to walk back where the door is. "Ok."

"See ya, Shamrock-nii.. We need to report back before doing anything." Sapphire said. "Speaking of which, Nii-san just escorted us on Kastulle Ruins. You don't have mission there, right?"

"Yup. My true mission's investigate the rooms below Nemophilia's lair so."

"Ok. but take care of yourself while investigating, nii-san."

Shamrock nodded.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you, Sapphire" Scarlet called as she waited in front of the entrance. _She's surprisingly a fast walker._

"Wait!" Sapphire said as the distance between them decrease.

After the two girls left, Shamrock started to investigate the lower floors.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Sato and Solica.. Did I portray them right? Please pm me or something if I messed up their personalities.

Also, I really imagine Aira-chan as an Erio Towa from Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko. _Cute~ :3_

Late chapter for my standards.. auuu~~ ; A ;

I'll make the next one a little bit long.. this one's too short.


	6. Chapter 5: Destiny

**Chapter 5:**

Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase and its characters and storyline. I only own my plot and an OC of mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Testament Order - Headquarters (Tent Area)<strong>

(Someone's POV)

I was awakened by gentle and warm rays of the sun peeping at my eyelids. I'm too lazy to do anything and besides the missions we'll be assigned with will be announced tomorrow. In shortest terms and words, it's our break.

I decided to get up and wash my face and change my clothes. I'll check up on Yuu. That girl.. I paused as I remember when she first arrived here as a 9 year old kid, the same age as mine. She was expected by everyone in the Order to be a first-class Slayer. I can't really blame them as she inherited and synchronized with the "Gospel Claw", the Testament kept by the Hellsing House.

I checked my handgun and seeing that it has no bullets, I loaded it with some special 9mm bullets. This model is mass-produced type custom gun that fires Silver Bullets. Of course, it is limited per person and the authorities can't keep up with the demand so in the end, we are only given one (three at max) magazine per mission. A single shot is enough for one ghoul as it doesn't recover itself after being injured by any Silverware. Keeping a gun by your side always saves a Slayer's Life.

As I exited my tent, Chitose, a female friend of mine greeted me.

"Good Morning, Akira" she said.

"Good Morning, Chitose-san." I greeted back.

"Going for a morning walk?" she asked.

"A little."

"Hmmm. Going to Yuu's tent, am I right?" she asked. She smirked a little after asking.

_This girl is scary. Am I really that obvious. _

"G..Good idea. I'll stop there after my walk then." I can hear my voice cracking. _I really suck at lying in front of this girl. I dunno why…_

She laughed a little. _Obvious, huh?_

"Alright, I won't stall you any longer. See ya, Obvious-kun" she said as she walks to the Headquarters.

I sweat dropped. _Hmm. Maybe, she'll report that it's now time for breakfast. It's almost 0700, I think._ I thought as I looked up at the sky.

_Chitose Sakuraba.. She's extremely famous here. _I made a mental note that all pink-haired famous girls are scary in a way or two.

I started walking towards Yuu's tent. After a moment, I arrived at the place.

"Good Morning, Yuu! Stop sulking at what happened yesterday." I said as I opened her tent.

I expected a reply however I noticed that she's not here thus I was greeted by silence.

"Maybe she took a walk. I guess I'll wait for her, then." I decided to train for today.

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Frenzied Forest (Dawn)<strong>

(Yuu's POV)

_This demon… I'll make sure she'll regret meeting me._

I rushed to attack her with my claw, aimed at her head. Before I even hit her, she vanished from her position._ B..Blink..?_

Ley, who is now on my back, summoned her gargoyle.

"I'll handle this myself so no one will interfere." the demon said.

She earned reluctant yes from the other "Chase-something".

_Confident, huh? _I decided to attack again but this time, I attacked with my gun. I aimed at her and shot, "Bullet Rain!"

Coincidentally or not, her Gargoyle which she summoned earlier blocked the bullets with its body to protect its summoner. It dropped dead.

Before I could react though, she instantly blinked in front of me. "Secret Passage!" She jumped in front of me and balls of demonic energy came out from her. _They're slow for a Slayer like me._ Before I could be hit, I dashed backwards and shot a ball coming towards me, _7 bullets left.. _

She summoned another Gargoyle. I used her opening to dash in front of her and attack with my claw. "Fatal Blitz!" I shouted as silver flames engulfed my claw.

"That move.." I heard Elesis said as she watches. "Dodge it!" she shouted.

She ste.. flew a step back and before I could even hit her chest, aimed at her heart specifically, something hit me from my back. It's her annoying gargoyle. _Oh no_. The blow was powerful enough to send me flying forward. She dodged my body which is flying and attacked me from my back.

"Flame Roll!" Demonic Flames formed a ball on her hand which she threw like a bowling ball towards me. _I couldn't stop at mid-air.. I'll be hit.._ _no.. I have that move left._

I turned around and shouted "Holy Judgement!" Silver Flames, once again, enveloped my weapon only this time fiercer then before then I striked the ground with my claw which stopped me from flying. The skill created a powerful slash of force that met her skill earlier. Both skills cancelled out each other. _I'll be killed if I was hit by that._

I aimed at her and shot her again with two shots. _Five Bullets._ She blinked sideward and the gargoyle attacked me with its Stone Breath. I dodged it and chained my defensive evasion with a skill. I fired my gun five times, emptying the magazine. _Please hit. _She flew upwards but her leg was hit by one of my bullets.

"Ley!" Amy shouted. I think she's concerned for the demon.

"I'm fine!" she said.

She threw balls of energy at me. Having no bullets, I kept on dodging. When she stopped to catch her breath, I used the opportunity to attack her. I thought she's open and I could land one strike. However, I was proven wrong.

She faked her strange interval and she's waiting for me to close in. I heard her shout "Gravity Ball". She created a portal and she summoned five big balls of dark energy. Unable to stop, I was hit by the attack.

_It hurts…_ The balls exploded on my body. Having light armour on, I was weakened by that attack. I was thrown by the force and I landed on my back. I struggled to stand up as my wounds hurt so much.

_I'm exhausted. I can't move the claw anymore because it's a bit heavy. _

She blinked again but this time, I felt she appeared on my back. Then she summoned something and having no energy left, I was hit by an attack. The blow was more than what I could imagine and I gradually fainted at the excruciating pain. The last thing I saw was a butler in black.

I felt my heart stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Shrine of Ruin<strong>

(Shamrock's POV)

_The halls are full of runes. It's really big and eerie. Something here is amiss. I wonder what that is._

The runes glow as I investigated further down the hall. I also noticed that the halls are descending to a basement. I decided to turn back and leave if I hit a dead end. I'll just report about the eerie feeling in the halls to Knight Master if so.

After 20 minutes of walking, I saw an opened gigantic door. I think it will take a lot of manpower to open the doors which I think is very heavy.

_Opened? I should investigate this. I should be the first one that accepted the mission. I wonder who opened the door. _As I walk closer and closer, it struck me. I certainly feel a faint strange presence in this place. I could tell that its a little bit different from a demon's presence.

When I arrived on the room, I saw nothing but an old dead portal with a book on the ground and a new working one. _I wonder why the old portal is not working on the other hand, that portal is oddly placed and is recently installed. The ones who opened the door might be on the other side. One of them seems to know how to create portals._

I used the portal to know who the ones before me are.

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

"Don't remember….please….. don't remember…or you will end up regretting everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Yuu..! ; A ;**

**I killed Yuu…. Just Kidding,, xD **

**She's tough… :D she won't be easily killed.**

**Anyways, please R&R**


	7. Chapter 6: Glimpse

**Chapter 6:**

Glimpse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase and its characters and storyline. I only own my plot and an OC of mine.**

**Author's Note 1:**

**(Talking to Yuu at the start seems awkward for me. She might xxxx me. So, I can't really make her do the Disclaimer things.. ; A ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

(Yuu's POV)

_Whose voice is that?, _I asked.

"I'll show you…." Her voice has an absurd mixture of emotions.

All I could see is the color black. I don't know what happened but all the uneasiness I feel all the uneasiness and pain on my body was gone. The color black gradually changed to a bright orange sky of dawn. After I felt a presence, I turned to see a girl on the balcony. A guy approached her from behind.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" a guy dressed in black asked. _Who is this guy? He looks like a human however something's off._

"Oh, Harisson." _I can't speak.. I can't touch anything either. Am I just a spectator? Whose memory is this?_

"I'm just fascinated by the bright color the sky currently has." The mysterious girl said.

"Princess, it's time for us to sleep." He said.

The girl nodded. "Yes. Prepare my resting place then, Harrison."

"Anyways, princess, how are the things going with the humans?" he asked.

"It'll probably take a lot of time for them to accept our kin. But, I guess they understood that we're not hostile." _I wonder who these people are._ I can't really describe this "Princess" as she is being obscured by a shadow that prevents me from having detailed information about her looks.

Suddenly, someone appeared at the balcony's entranceway. "Ohime-sama, I have a report." The guy said. _Is that blink? He looks like a ninja though._ The guy was dressed in black clothes that are somewhat a cross between a tuxedo and a ninja suit.

"Go on." She said.

"Asmodians are closing in as we speak. They're planning to take over and exterminate us, human or not. What shall we do, princess?" the guy reported.

"Princess…." The Harrison guy said.

"We'll go then. Let's show them what our clan can do. Let's also protect the humans. They do not understand what's going on and they couldn't defend themselves against those demons." She commanded.

The two guys looked at her, probably waiting for her next words. _Her voice is full of conviction_.

"Harrison, get them ready. We'll fight a war." was all she said.

After hearing those words, the scenery faded to black and I couldn't see anything again.

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Frenzied Forest (Morning)<strong>

(3rd Person POV)

Silence reigned on the forest as the five warriors literally stared at what happened. Ley has won against Yuu and the latter was lying on the forest bed, lifeless. Elesis rushed to Yuu's side. She confirmed that Yuu's not breathing. She lightly touched her pulse. "N-nothing…. No heartbeat."

Everyone felt guilty why they didn't stopped Ley when she's about to use her "Powerbomb".

"This's my fault.. as the leader, I should have.." Elesis was depressed.

"Red…" Sieghart said. He knew what was she's thinking about in her mind for he had experienced countless of those things as an immortal. The ones he loves always leave him. No exceptions.

"This's a tactical let-down. Yuu, is it? She can explain the things we wanted to ask about this land." Mari said.

Elesis looked up. "She explained some things when we talked earlier." She explained the situation to the other knights, at least in her own words.

"I don't know who those guys are. They must have escaped 600 years ago when the Great Escape happened." Ley said.

"If that is so, the capital might be attacked if things were left as it is. The Vampire Lords and their cohorts might search for new lands to conquer after they succeeded in unifying Fento under their control." Ronan said. "I have an idea. Ryan, do you have one of those Divine Tree Branches?"

"No, I used it all up against Nemophilia earlier. Going against Shrine of Ruin without those will be a total suicide. And besides, Xenia is far from here to get some." Ryan replied.

"Oww. He's right. Even if we acquired a Branch from Lady Gaia and it took us long enough, her soul might wander and we'll have a hard time resurrecting her." Amy said.

"What should we do then?" Elesis asked.

"Guys, so it's you who opened _that_ door." A guy suddenly appeared.

"Sha-shamrock!" Amy said. _Good timing. He might…._

"Hi guys. Where are we by the way? And who is that girl?" Shamrock asked referring to Yuu.

"Ley here has beaten her too much and she died. We need to resuscitate her to know more about this island. Also, she knew about the key places here." Sieghart said.

Ley just looked away after what Sieghart said.

"Can I look at her for a minute?" Shamrock asked Elesis who is still beside Yuu.

"S-sure..

Shamrock felt her pulse. _Like they said, no pulse. She's not breathing either._ _If we really need her, I wish I could do something about this._ Like magic, he felt that her pulse returned. _What's going on? Did I do something?_ She started breathing again. _I certainly didn't do anything._

"S-She started breathing. Also, her pulse has returned." Shamrock said.

"Are you a doctor or something?" Ryan asked foolishly. The strange tension that enveloped them earlier is now gone. However, they're still mystified by what just happened.

_Could this be, _Amy thought. _If that is so, he already discovered that._

_Yuu! Thank Goodness, _Elesis thought

"Good! How did you do it?" Ronan asked.

"I.. I don't know myself." Shamrock replied. _I just touched her and.._

"All we need now is to let her rest." Mari commented.

"However this place is dangerous. We need to take her at some kind of shelter for her to rest." Sieghart said. "Red, at what direction are you, two, going earlier before you help us?"

Elesis thought for a moment. "This way. The outpost might be this way." Elesis replied as she pointed northwards.

"Shamrock, you carry her. We'll do the fighting if we meet some monsters." Sieghart said.

"Okay." He carried her on his back. _She's really warm for someone who is dead a while ago._

"I'll explain the situation to you. Elesis really suck at explaining things." Mari said.

"Shut up, cat-eyed." Elesis said.

They started walking to north while Mari is explaining things to Shamrock.

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Testament Order - Headquarters (Cafeteria Area)<strong>

(Akira's POV)

_That Yuu.. It's already breakfast.. Where did she go?_

"Are you worried about her, Obvious-kun?" Chitose-san asked. She was directly opposite my chair. Plus, she's staring at me. _Why is the most popular girl in the area having a chat with a normal guy like me? I mean, she's an Oracle.._

"Yes. I'm not at mood to eat if she's not here." I said as I stared at the dining table.

She laughed a bit at what I had said.

"Then search for her."She said.

"If I do so, I'll be sure to receive the wrath of Captain Osmord." I said.

"I'll cover you so go look for her. You don't need to worry about him if you find her. Plus, she might be in some kind of accident, right?" she said.

"Th-thanks, Chitose-san." I said.

She just smiled. I stood up and headed to the exit of the area.

"I'll definitely find her. It's unusual for her to be this late." I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Bermesiah, Ferry at Gaikoz' Castle<strong>

(Arme's POV)

_Why should I be the envoy? This's a mission so I'll stay sharp.. but still._

I need to wait for the ship to embark so I'm outside for the meantime. _I guess I'll read a book first._

15 minutes have passed and a ship arrived. _We'll probably leave soon so I better go inside._

"Arme!" I searched for the owner of the voice. It's Sapphire.

"Oh, Sapphire and Scarlet. Nice meeting you two here. Already finished the Kastulle quest Knight Master assigned to the two of you?" I asked.

"Yup we finished it. We're about to report now." Scarlet replied.

_Shamrock's missing. When they last left, he was with them._

"Where's Shamrock by the way?"

Before they could reply, the ship I'm about to ride had signalled that it's time to leave.

"Oh, I guess. We'll chat when I finished my mission. I'm about to aboard." I said, cancelling my question earlier.

"Okay. Take care, Arme" they both said.

I boarded the ship to Ellia and I saw that they're already leaving the ferry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2:<strong>

**In my fanfic, Ryan needed to use a totem made from the Divine Tree's Branch to use his Resurrection Skill.**


	8. Chapter 7: Recovery

**Chapter 7:**

Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase and its characters and storyline. I only own my plot and an OC of mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Verdana Plains<strong>

(3rd Person POV)

"Oh, so that's what happened.." Shamrock said as Mari's explanation was finished.

"I didn't expect Ley to be harsh with this.. _cute.._ girl."

"T-that's…" Ley stuttered as she looked away.

"Anyway, it doesn't look like we're going the right way." Sieghart said after he noticed that the conversation's going weird.

"Well.. We hit a plain after we exited the forest a while ago. So, I think we're right about taking the north direction."Elesis said.

"I can't see a single hostile enemy in these plains. I think that this territory is being maintained. We should be close to a camp or castle at this point." Ronan said.

"Shamrock, are you sure you're not feeling weakened or something? What happened when you held Yuu's hand?" Amy asked. _He should be..._

"I don't really get it but there's no way I can carry her if I'm out of energy. But I felt as if she absorbed some of my mana a while ago." Shamrock replied as he shifted Yuu on his back.

"From what material is her weapon made from? This's really shiny." Ryan said while looking at Yuu's right arm.

"That's what I want to ask from the first time we met. She certainly used a light attack during the battle between Ley and her a while ago. Holy Judgement, is it?" Elesis said.

"I think it's an alloy not commonly found on Bermesiah. Besides, I think I saw one many years ago." Sieghart said.

"This's really advanced." Mari said while looking at Yuu's Pistol. "I think I can have some data to make my gun better."

"Then, I wonder who made this? I didn't see a single dwarf here since we arrived." Ronan said.

"The bullets are not exploding but they are smaller and faster compared to Dwarves' guns." Mari said.

"So this isn't made by dwarves." Sieghart said.

The group went on and on until…

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Verdana Plains<strong>

(Akira's POV)

_I need to find Yuu. If the superiors found out that we're missing, we'll be in an unwanted position. I think she's not that depressed to.. Guh! What am I thinking?_

I walked until I pondered where she will take a stroll. _I think she told me once that the Shore of Gates can calm her. So it's decided. I'll take that path._

Before I can set out though, I saw a group of people walking towards me from the south. _Who are they? They aren't wearing the Slayer or Hunter uniform so they aren't from this island. I need to see if they're ghoul or not._

I readied my two pistols and ran towards them.

(Sieghart's POV)

I saw someone running towards us from the north. Judging from what he wears, he is the same as the sleeping princess on Shamrock's back.

"Ley, fly upwards or hide yourself. Your choice." I said as I threw a hooded cape to her.

"I think I'll use this." Ley replied as she wear the cape and stop levitating.

"Why does Ley need to hide?" Elesis asked.

"We all saw what Yuu's reaction about her, right? We can't let that happen again." Ronan said.

"Yer right. Here he comes." Ryan said.

"For safety purposes, Ryan wear this." Amy said as she hand Ryan her pink headphone.

"O-okay." Ryan is hesitating but decided to wear it. _Why pink?_

The guy was faster than I thought. He arrived at where we are. I also noticed that he slowed down after realizing that we're not zombies or such.

"W-who are you guys? How did you managed to get here, in this island?" the guy asked.

"We're the Grand Chase. We found a portal on one of the dungeons we finished and we mysteriously teleported here." Red said.

"I guess this girl is your companion?" Shamrock asked as he showed the guy his back.

"Yuu! What did you do to her?" he said.

"S-she.. uhh.. collapsed earlier while guiding.. us in the f-forest, right?" Ryan sucks at lying.

"Oh.. I see. My name is Akira Toshiro. I am looking for her and Chi..." he stopped as he looked at Amy.

"C-Chitose? Aren't you at the camp?" I can sense that he's surprised by how our pumpkin head looks.

"Her name's Amy not Chito-something." Ley said, her hood hiding her features.

"Chitose? She have pink hair like me? Uwaa~ I wanna meet her.." the pink girl said happily like a thief that discovered a gold mine.

"S-Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, what I'm gonna say is that you should come with me on the camp and tell Captain Osmord where Yuu is and why she's not present in the cafeteria, eating breakfast. He's strict so he might torture us if we had no good reason why we're not there." His voice can tell us that he really fears that Osmord.

"Okay, we're searching for a safe place for her to rest and we decided that we'll go there." I said.

"Come on. I'll show you the way." he said.

_This situation is too much. The problem is these people don't trust Asmodians. I need to think of a way so that we will not to be misunderstood by those Slayers._

"Ley, I guess you should go back to the mansion and report that sending Dio and Zero here will be a bad idea." I whispered to Ley.

"I guess I should to. I better get going then" she whispered back. She started walking back into the forest. Akira noticed this.

"Where is she going?" he asked.

"She needs to check on something. Don't worry about her. She's powerful despite how she looks." I replied. Everyone except Akira, Mari and I sweat dropped.

Our group was divided into two: one is Ley going back on the portal while the rest of us going where the Headquarters of these tykes are.

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Testament Order – Headquarters (Tent Area)<strong>

(Yuu's POV)

When I woke up, what greeted me was immense pain on my back.

Memories of what happened earlier came rushing back on my mind.

_That demon.._

I saw two guys on my room when I opened my eyes: a guy with orange hair and Akira.

Both are asleep on either side of the bed.

_This new... cute guy with orange hair.. I didn't saw him with Grand Chase earlier on Frenzied Forest._

I decided to get up and eat something. Getting up in a bed with an injured body is pretty hard.

The new guy woke up maybe because I'm moving too much. He noticed I wanna get up but I can't.

"Want a piggy ride?" he said as he offered his back.

"H-hell no." I stuttered and I dunno why.

"It was my job to carry you on my back. The same goes when you collapsed on Frenzied Forest." he said.

"Y-you carried me all the way here?" I asked. I can't look at his eyes straight anymore.

"Yep. So, wanna take a ride on my back?" he asked.

"I-I.. Just a shoulder is fine.. I guess." I replied. I feel blood rushing on my cheeks. It's hot and I averted my gaze to make sure he doesn't see my embarrassing face.

He helped me get up and I was being supported by his shoulder to stand up straight.

"I-I'm hungry. I wanna go to the cafeteria. Would you like to accompany me?" I asked as I turned my head away from him.

He paused, maybe thinking.

"How about him?." he pointed to Akira-kun.

"Let him sleep. He may be tired after letting him worry about me." I said.

"Okay."

"Shall we go then?" I asked.

"Sure" he said as we walked towards the said cafeteria.

There was an unusual deafening silence as we walk. He noticed this and decided to break the ice.

"I forgot to tell you my name, right? I'm Shamrock Saffron." he introduced himself.

Having taught proper ethics, I decided to tell my name to him.

"I-I... My name's Yuu Hoshina. N-nice to meet you, Sham-kun." _I-I messed up his name._

Shamrock just giggled a little. "You're the only one who called me that."

"S-sorry.." I looked down.

"No, it's fine. Call me whatever you feel right. In exchange, I'll call you Yuu-chan whenever we're alone."

I blushed bigtime. "O-ok"

"Anyways, you recover your injuries fast. I thought you'll wake up in a week or so." his voice is full of amusement.

"Ever since I was a kid, my wounds recover mysteriously fast." I explained.

"Oh.. I see."

"How many days am I knocked out?" I asked.

"About half a day. The rest of the Chase are curious if you'll wake up soon. However, they aren't here. They decided to escort Arme, another member of our group, to safety since it's already night time. Arme deployed a Magic Radar that Ronan felt and they decided that they'll go for her while I stay here." he said.

"Okay."

"On behalf of Ley and the others, I'm sorry." his voice changed.

"I-It's okay." I smiled to ease him up. "I'll train so that will not happen again."

He smiled back. "Glad you're not depressed or something."

_I'll take up that Hunter Test. I need to get stronger. I don't care if Father.. no.. General Zwein disagrees with me or anything. _

We arrived at the cafeteria. He let me sit on one chair while he gets some food for the two of us.

After about ten minutes, he arrived with a tray on his hand.

"Thanks for waiting." he said.

He sat on the chair in front of me. _Oh my.. this looks like a date._

I brushed the thought off and we started to eat our dinner.

After we eat, I requested him to take me to my tent. _I should rest more. I need my former power and strength back._

When we returned in front of my tent, I noticed that Akira's already awake.

"Where did you go, Yuu?" was Akira's welcome question for me after I arrived at my tent.

"I ate.. with Sham-kun." I replied.

"Oh.. How are you feeling? Are you that depressed at what happened yesterday? They said that you collapsed in the forest after battling some ghouls." he asked.

"I-I'm fine.. I'm not depressed, got it?" I said. _I see.. They can't report that they're with an Asmodian nor they can tell Akira that I lost to her._

"Can I ask what happened yesterday?" Shamrock asked the both of us. Curiosity is evident on his voice.

I just glared at Akira. He shrugged my glares off and decided to tell it.

"Yuu failed a mission yesterday. We were about to slay a vampire with the use of her Gospel Claw but before she can finish the blood dude off, she complained that her arm stopped by itself thus allowing the prey to escape. She was imprisoned in her quarters for a day after that incident." Akira explained.

I looked away from the both of them. _Akira, you blockhead._

Suddenly, the Main Gate opened for the Chase. I saw that they're missing some of the guys I met earlier at the forest including Ley.

"W-where is Arme there?" I asked Shamrock.

"Hmm... She's not here." He replied. "We should ask them directly." Shamrock started to walk towards the group with me, relying on his shoulder to walk.

"Ohh.. Are ye all right?" Ryan asked. I noticed that he have pink headphones covering his ears.

"I..." I looked down. I can't say anything.

"Anyways, where is Mari and Arme?" I heard Shamrock asked the group.

"Arme said that she's on a mission to extract Mari here to research with her on the libraries in the mansion." Sieghart replied.

"Soooo. Where's this Chitose-san?" Amy asked no one at particular.

"Akira knew." I replied_. This's my mini revenge, Akira. Bleh._

"Let's meet her, then." Amy grabbed Akira's hand as she literally carried him while she's running_. She's as scary as her._

"I wanna eat NOW!" I heard Elesis' whines.

"T-The cafeteria's still open."I said.

"Can we eat there?" Elesis brightened up.

"Yes." I said as I pointed the direction towards the said building.

Elesis ran off.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep. Anywhere is fine." Sieghart said as he picked a tree and slept underneath its branches.

"I think we should rest. Everyone's tired and we had a big day ahead of us." Ronan said.

"Can you return me to my room now, Sham-kun?" I asked.

"Okay."

After that, I slept in my bed while Shamrock decided to sleep on a chair in my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Shrine of Ruin, Entranceway<strong>

(3rd Person POV)

"I'll tell everyone what's in the other side of the portal after we arrived at the mansion." Mari said.

"Eh! Can you tell me now?" Arme asked.

"No." Mari replied. "It'll be tiring to tell them what I told to you once."

After they left the dungeon, a shadow entered it.

"So these pesky humans built a portal, eh? Time to destroy that. Too many pieces in the board might be a headache for Master." the shadow said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Yay! My longest chapter so farr... :D**

**I can't really describe a Slayer's Uniform so here's a link :3**

**www (.) flickr (.) com/photos/63667852 (at) N08/5788766068/**


	9. Chapter 8: Hunter

**Chapter 8:**

Hunter

**Me: Updated at last. So many School Requirements this opening of classes in Philippines so I will have almost no free time compared to summer, the season when this story was published.**

**Yuu: I'm concentrating here. Please be quiet, Ken.**

**Me: ... ;A;**

**Yuu: -eats her food-**

**Me: and... uhh... Good Luck(?), Yuu..**

**Yuu: That sounds like a farewell statement..**

**Me: As you can see, she's my boss.. ;(**

**I can't get her out of my mind after all.. That sounds so...**

**Yuu: -reloads gun-**

**Me: Okay... I'll leave and say this now..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase and its characters and storyline. I only own my plot and an OC of mine.**

**Me: -runs away-**

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Testament Order – Headquarters (Main Bldg.)<strong>

(Yuu's POV)

Three days have passed since I was injured to death by a certain demon. I made up my mind that I would take the Hunter Job Change Test. Hunter is the Second Job of Slayer and they have the right to wield two 9mm Silver Pistols and a pair of Exorcism Knife. Almost all of my comrades here in the order have already attained this rank. Since I had the Gospel Claw, they didn't let me take this test before.

I'm now fully recovered and am right in front of General Zwein's office. The test for job advancement can be requested and taken from him, my adoptive father.

_All right.. Here I go._

I opened the door and I saw him sitting on his chair in the right side of the room like what I expected. His grey hair is covering most of his eyes and is preventing me to anticipate what he's thinking or looking at. He's holding a book in his left hand and a pen on the other; ready to sign the pile of files idle on his table however he seems to be deep in thought. He snapped out of his daydream when I began to walk towards him. His face tells me that he's surprised and puzzled why I entered his office. I noticed that I can compare this feeling to walking to the entrance of the underworld and entering it. I'm walking so slow that it's as if it took me many minutes to reach him even though the distance between his table and the door is not more than 5 meters.

"What bring you here, my lovely daughter?" his gentle voice soothes me from my battles.

"I-I…. " I stuttered. I don't know how to strike a conversation with him more so if I'll request a dangerous mission to attain a rank.

"Your brother was here a while ago. He seems desperate to eradicate the ghouls from the fields surrounding the Order." He said.

_Good thing I ate first before coming here. That Cardinal. I don't know why he despised me._

"…General Zwein.." I addressed him formally which means I'll request or report something serious. His voice stiffened, somewhat readying himself on what I will say.

"What is it, Lieutenant Yuu?" he asked with his serious and a little scary voice.

"I.. want to take the Hunter Test…" I said with burning resolution.

I can tell that he was a little surprised. "That would wait for later. Right now, we need your abilities as our Order's Ace. Until then, I don't want to hear another word about the Hunter Test."

_I.. He doesn't understand. _"I need to be a Hunter to be called a genuine Ace. There's a group of people that came with me a couple of days earlier. They're very powerful and I won't be satisfied if I can't do what I must do to uphold my title." I said.

"Oh. The group of kids that call themselves Grand Chase. I can sense that even though their age is still unripe, they have experienced countless battles from what appears to be another land. You're not the same. We, in the Order, are in war right now. We can't afford to lose you in the frontlines while you take the exam." It looks like he will not give up.

"Y-you don't understand, father... I need to protect what's important to me.. You, Vayne-nii and the Order itself.. I need power to let me do this responsibility better." My voice is craking. Little droplets of tears are starting to form on the sides of my eyes.

"I'll think about it. I'll tell you immediately if I had decided on what to do. Go back to your quarters, Lieutenant Yuu. Dismissed." _I know what he means. He'll probably think of a way to convince me otherwise._

"Father..Until now, I've been relying on this Testament." I took the Gospel Claw off. "I'm returning this. I'll take the Hunter Exam with an Exorcism Knife. With that, the jealous officers will approve of me after I finished the test." I put the Testament on his desk and I took his Knife on the desk for emergency purposes.

"I'll borrow this. Thanks, Father." I said with a loving and gentle tone a father will melt with.

He only stared at me and eventually sighed. "Yuu... if you have already decided that you would take this path, I'll not let you..." He paused. My eyes narrowed as I expect the worst.. _He'll reject me._ "I will not let you borrow men from the Order." He finished. It is necessary to hire Escort Parties for the Hunter Quest.

"Eh?" I asked.

"The Order need to be maintained with security so there will be no escort team assigned to you. Furthermore as a father, I will not allow you to take the mission alone as the test includes attacking a Vampire's outpost in the East. You will be requesting an escort or two from the Grand Chase. I.. will bet my trust to them."

"Roger... Thank you very much for everything, father." I bowed my head.

I had a sweet smile on my face as I exited his office. I can tell that he felt the same way too.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Hallway<strong>

(Yuu's POV)

As I walk out of my father's room, I noticed that Akira is waiting for me in a corner not far from the door. His back is against the wall.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Turned good." I said.

"Really? So.. Can I escort you on your mission?"

"Father said that I can't bring my fellow Slayers or Hunters on my selfish mission."

"It isn't selfish. Even though I didn't understand your intentions at first, I came to understood it when you explained it to me. Anyways, why so? Isn't it customary to bring some guys in case something undesirable happened?"

"He explained that the Order can't spare me an Escort Party. However, I can request assistance to an independent group."

"Oh, too bad for me, huh?.. So.. Are you going to request help from the Grand Chase?"

"I don't know. They already have.." I recalled when Sham-kun said he carried me from the Forest to the Headquarters piggyback style. _W-Why did I thought of him first?_

I brushed the thought off. Akira shifted his weight on his right foot, his back still on the wall.

"Maybe so. But General Zwein may have already expected someone on the Grand Chase will escort you to the mission area. He might die from shock if he something bad happened to you and learned that you did not ask them to accompany you."

"You're right.." My mind began to think deeply. I did not think that far._ He's right. I need to even if it's embarrassing._

"And besides, I'll be sad if something happened to you. I'll never forgive myself." he whispered.

"Yes? Did you say something?" I asked. I was snapped back into reality when he said something. Unfortunately, I didn't heard and understand a word of it.

"N-No. Never mind." He blushed a little. _Why is he blushing? What he said earlier is bugging me._

"Anyways, where's your Gospel Claw?" he asked after he saw that a knife replaced it.

"Oh.. I returned it temporarily." I replied.

"You're going on the Hunter mission with the standard equipments for a Slayer with no escort party? Forget what I said earlier. I'm going with you." he said.

"No... Father might revoke the mission if you'll go with me. Besides, I'm the Ace, aren't I? I know how to slay those things."

"It's dangerous. Believe me. I don't even know why General agreed on this." _Words coming from a Hunter, huh?_

"I made up my mind that I'll take this so.. I'll keep on going forward with what I believe." I replied. My eyes are full of resolution. _I'll return to the Order. I promise. My family. My friends. All of my precious bonds are here after all._

"I lost if you stare at me with burning eyes like that_._" He covered his face with one of his hand as I giggled. "Promise me that you'll return."

"I promise." I replied. "After analyzing what you said earlier, I think I'll ask for Elesis' help. So, I'll have company for this mission." I smiled.

We walked towards the Tent Area to ask for the Chase's help. Akira agreed to go with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bermesiah, Grand Chase Mansion<strong>

(3rd Person POV)

"So that's how it is.." Knight Master said. "And why are you two a day or so late?"

"Arme heard news that there are special fruits that can maximize a pie's flavor so..." Mari was cut off by Arme as the latter covered her mouth.

"I-It's... There were monsters left on Silver Land's Whispering Woods so... We explored it again.." Arme said followed by a nervous laugh.

Knight Master sighed. "We may be late for sending reinforcements." She paused for a while.

"Lire, Aira, Jin, Dante and Zero, I want you to go as their backup. I have already given Cross a mission in Alcubra. I sent Lass on a mission to investigate the rumors about a certain aura around the site where Kamiki's Castle have been and Dio investigated if there are some areas excluded from the rest of the world 600 years ago."

"Can I inquire where Ley is?" Mari asked. "She was sent back here before Arme and I."

"She's not here yet. Are you sure about that, Mari?"

"Yes. She decided to go back as the natives there hate Asmodian." Mari replied.

"Is that so.. I'll be pulling Zero then." Knight Master said. "As to Ley, maybe she investigated the island by herself like what Dio did."

"But Knight Master, he doesn't look like one. So, we can hide the fact, right?" Arme said.

"Okay. Based on your story, I didn't even know how they will react to elves. Let's gamble on that uncertainty. We need manpower on that side after all." Knight Master said.

"As for you two, you'll be resting before researching for information about that island in the library. The rest, get ready to go as soon as you're ready!" she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" was their reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Fento, Testament Order – Headquarters (Tent Area)<strong>

(Yuu's POV)

"W-Where's Elesis?" I asked no one at particular.

"She's investigating the Shore of Gates with Sieghart and Ronan. As for Ryan, he may be resting on a tree and Amy may be chatting with Chitose again." Shamrock answered indirectly.

_W-What should I do? I want to change jobs as soon as possible but... I don't want to ask another favor.._

"Do you need her for something?" he asked.

_Okay here goes. I don't have any choice, right?_

"C-Can you... go on a mission with me?... I need someone who'll escort me.. and it seems you're the only one I can ask for help." I can feel blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Sure." He smiled innocently. "I have nothing to do anyways."

"Good for you, Yuu." Akira said as he patted my shoulder. "Take care of her for me, bro."

"Of course." he said as he standed up.

"We'll leave as soon as you say it's okay." I said.

"Let's go then."

We left the Headquarters to head to the First Step of my Job Change: the Vampire's outpost in the East, Fang Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Drakar's coming in PH weeeeeeeee...**

**But why did Level Up maxed out Dio instead of acquiring Zero.. Oh well**

**Anyways, Ley is so hard to acquire in NA.. Only got 3 Lesser Stones for about 10 runs...**

**I wish they patch Coordishop here in Philippines next.. :D**


End file.
